<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boundary by RazRas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817364">The Boundary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazRas/pseuds/RazRas'>RazRas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Limits [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Insecure Viren (The Dragon Prince), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad Viren (The Dragon Prince), Touch-Starved Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), Touch-Starved Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren Tries His Best (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazRas/pseuds/RazRas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a continuation of the Limits series. It is strongly recommended that the previous work Where Our Limits Approach is read, but you should be able to understand without having done so.</p><p>Viren has been resurrected by Claudia, now having lost the throne, his army, his son, and his own life. Aaravos has formed into a cocoon as the three of them hideaway in a cave in Xadia. What lies in their future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Limits [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Viren's Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello folks,<br/>Sorry this chapter is so short. It's really just meant to get the story started.<br/>Anyways, there is no smut in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence seemed to echo through the cave as Viren watched the glowing chrysalis before him. Viren had pretended to sleep for the past half an hour at Claudia’s insistence. However, despite his unfathomable exhaustion, sleep evaded him. How could he sleep knowing all that he had lost? Knowing that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chrysalis glowed unsteadily, further adding to Viren’s nerves. The shape was more distinct now, the elf almost fully formed, and yet it seemed that Aaravos had never been farther. It was a strange feeling. An emptiness he had never noticed before they had met, but must have always existed. How long had it been since they last spoke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaravos,” he whispered, quietly enough that Claudia would not be disturbed in her fitful sleep. Viren liked to imagine that when he did this the chrysalis would glow ever so slightly brighter, but these delusions were part of the little Viren had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mage turned to look at his daughter who was no doubt cold, never having to have sheltered under such foul conditions in her life. He took the blanket she insisted he keep, crawling over to her as quietly as he could, body still very much broken. Gently he placed it over her, brushing the fine wisps of hair that had fallen over her face and would no doubt bother her in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former King placed a small kiss on her cold cheek before shuffling away so as not to disturb her as he started to cry. He had ruined his daughter. Corrupted her and used her for his own selfish agenda. And now it had all failed, he had lost his life and destroyed hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren moved to the chrysalis. He had refrained from touching it thus far, fearful he may disrupt the process and all this would have been for naught, but now the temptation was too great. The chrysalis was warm, an ineffable respite from the sharp cold. And Viren nearly moaned at the familiar presence of Aaravos now seeping into him through his hands. The mage moved closer, careful to not put his weight on the cocoon, but making as much contact as he could, basking in the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren rested his forehead against the silk, comparing the feeling to how it had felt when Aaravos’ magic rushed through him that last time on the Storm Spire. How it had felt when Aaravos had drawn from him in Lux Aurea. How it felt all those times when Aaravos would project into this world for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Viren opened his eyes again he was there, hovering by Aaravos’ bedside. It was a strange and startling realisation that he couldn’t feel the floor anymore, couldn’t feel anything- not even himself. So startling that Viren lost the connection, falling back into his body which lay sprawled out on the cave floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren placed himself against the chrysalis, desperate now that he knew what was possible. The transition was easier the second time around and Viren let out a sigh of relief, mentally preparing himself to not feel the breath leave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking was an even stranger feeling, a duality between the ground existing and not, as though he could fall straight through it if he had the slightest inclination to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaravos,” he called out, unsure if the slumbering elf would be able to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Startouch’s eyes immediately flew open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viren?” The elf looked perturbed glancing around the room to ensure where he was, that this was real. “How did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mage gave a bashful shrug, uncertain himself how he had managed this. The elf’s voice had been weak and Viren moved to kneel beside him, able to admire the gorgeous gradient of his skin up close for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Viren asked, lightly tracing the stars on Aaravos’ cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be asking you that, silly human.” The elf shifted himself up a bit, laying the imitation of kiss against Viren’s lips, before falling back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” admitted the mage, resting his cheek over Aaravos’ chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are always together Viren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss talking to you.” The elf hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me, Viren, just a little longer. I will be with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Feel free to comment any thoughts you have, and if I forget to update in a while again. The reminder will be very helpful</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Good Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~NO SMUT~</p><p>Viren decides it's best for Claudia to return to Soren and the others, even if it means leaving him behind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,<br/>In this chapter Viren essentially comes (for the most part) clean to Claudia and forces her to leave him.<br/>No smut, but lots of sad father-daughter time.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viren had taken to visiting Aaravos nightly whenever Claudia slept. He knew he would have to tell her eventually about Aaravos, about the truths that he had withheld from her, and eventually he would have to do the right thing as a father and send her away. And yet anytime he attempted the conversation the time always seemed too soon. How could he lose Claudia too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren’s legs had started to heal quite steadily, and while he still looked wretched, with some effort he could walk around with the support of the cave walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claudia,” he called out to the girl who was rummaging through some herbs outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! You're supposed to stay inside and take it easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, she helped him over to where she had laid out the herbs, helping him sit down. Viren flushed in shame, like he hadn’t been enough of a cripple as it was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I found these things,” she said holding up some scraggly roots of a dark turquoise color, “But I’m not sure if they’re right, so I also brought these.” She also held up similar roots of a richer emerald color, placing them beside each other for comparison before opening up her spellbook. True enough it was hard to distinguish which root was appropriate from the archaic illustrations in the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me,” said Viren, grabbing the turquoise roots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! You need to be resting. I can do it now that I know which one to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can rest when I’m dead Claudia!” he snapped, nearly damaging the roots with how tightly he gripped them. Claudia winced, dropping her gaze to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I…” he reached over to brush the white locks of her hair soothingly, “I don’t mean to be upset with you. I- I’m not upset with you. I just, I cannot lose you too Claudia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved over to hug him, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. It hurt, but it would hurt far more to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t Dad. You won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he said, voice shaky, and he hoped Claudia would not think too lowly of how he was openly weeping now. “I will because I’m sending you away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claudia stiffened, trying to move away from him, but he held her still. He couldn’t look her in the eye now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to go back and be with your brother Claudia. It’s what’s best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you alone here Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was crying too now, fingers tearing at the fabric of his tunic in an attempt to prevent further damaging his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not alone Claudia. There’s much that I haven’t been transparent with you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did pull away now, eyes red and watery. Viren no doubt looked worse, but he moved nonetheless to wipe her tears and the snot dripping from her nose with the sleeve of his tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren paused, struggling with his words. Viren knew Claudia would not leave him so long as she still loved him, but it broke his heart to make her hate him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you recall the mirror of the Dragon King, Claudia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded, curious as to why he had brought this up now of all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied to you when I said that I was unable to uncover it. The night of the King’s death I was able to see through the glass to where an elf was being held and we formed a… A blood bond through which he sent me that caterpillar such that we could communicate. Aaravos, the elf, he has been aiding me in our conquest of Xadia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An </span>
  <em>
    <span>elf</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Dad, how do you know we can trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you understand Claudia there is no</span>
  <em>
    <span> we</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. You have to go. Leave me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad I don’t care that you lied to me about the mirror. I don’t understand why you couldn’t just tell me, but I’m not leaving you. Maybe if this mirror elf is the prisoner of the Dragon King we can make some kind of trade with Dragon Queen using him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren thought back on Runaan’s proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “No Claudia. I am not going to give up Aaravos. You’ll have to return alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad I already told you I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more Claudia,” he interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, features tense with worry. He could see it now, the slowly growing distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother was right. I’m a monster and I have been using you to commit my crimes. That night when I made you perform that spell with the Moonshadow weapons it was not to spy on the assassins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claudia’s eyes widened as understanding struck her. Still, Viren continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I transformed my army into monsters and I would not have hesitated to kill either of the princes for the sake of my cause,” he hesitated a moment, “I would not have hesitated to let either of my children die for the sake of my cause. In his final moments, King Harrow did not call me his brother. He denounced me, for my vile nature, and I lied to Katolis to uproot the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Claudia. You don’t have to forgive me. You shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the bag of Moonshadow elf coins he kept with him, handing them to Claudia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take these back to the Storm Spire along with the news of my death and they’ll take you back. I’m certain at the very least Soren will vouch for you. I- I’m so sorry Claudia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can. Don’t you see Claudia. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>you! Leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren dragged her up onto her feet, which felt akin to stabbing himself in the leg multiple times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claudia was crying now, even as she stumbled away from him. Hands clenching her satchel and spellbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Go to your brother and don’t come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she reached out tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viren hadn’t realized he was crying too until Claudia held him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to go Claudia,” he said now softer, “I swear, if you don’t I’ll kill myself and make you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Claudia, so please just leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Claudia did. Running as fast as she could into the forest. Viren collapsed onto his knees, body howling in pain, but he didn’t care about that anymore. He sobbed into the dirt until the pain knocked him unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Got any thoughts, feelings, questions, or requests? Leave them in the comments!<br/>Have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At Long Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~NO SMUT~</p>
<p>As Aaravos' metamorphosis progresses Viren's health fares worse, and losing Claudia is a greater struggle for Viren than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey gang,<br/>So yeah, here's the next chapter! It's a little angsty, but not as much as the others and there is some comfort at the end there.<br/>No smut, but don't worry smut will come soon enough.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oftentimes when Viren came to see him the elf would be comatose, the strain of the metamorphosis physically draining. Tonight, however, Aaravos was in an atypically chipper disposition. The mage walked towards him, head hung low so as to prevent Aaravos from seeing how wretched he looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my Viren, don’t you look grim,” teased the elf, moving to sit up. “What could be so amiss that it’s put you in a worse mood than </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mage kneeled beside the bed hiding his face in the elf’s lap, head nestled in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long Aaravos?” the mage croaked, voice battered from sobbing for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” The playfulness now gone from the elf’s tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer Aaravos?” the mage persisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be just a few more days now, Viren,” the elf said, tone soothing and patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you need me until then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you plan on going somewhere?” the elf questioned, confused at the sudden inquiry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Viren didn’t answer the elf sighed. “So long as I can draw magical energy from you it should be fine. Naturally that process becomes far more difficult the further you are. Where do you plan on going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere,” replied Viren, “I just needed to know how much longer I need to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf looked at him scrutinizingly, before his features stiffened in realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viren.” The elf’s tone was sharp, harsh, reprimanding. “What’s gotten into you? Stop spewing such woebegone nonsense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren heard some shuffling, but didn’t realize the elf had moved away from him until he opened his eyes. Aaravos beckoned him with a firm gesture of his hand and Viren of course followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gone Aaravos,” the mage whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your daughter? She is a resourceful young woman, and I’m certain no harm will come to her and wherever she has gone off to, she will return from soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren shook his head pathetically feeling the familiar tension of tears in his head. “I sent her to join her brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viren! Claudia is your most valuable asset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An uncomfortable silence passed between them as Aaravos tried to quell his frustration with Viren. It was Viren who spoke first, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry all I have left to offer you is my own pitiful life, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> have my daughter. I came to say goodbye, lest I am no longer able to in a couple days. I suggest you make your metamorphosis quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that said Viren’s form disappeared from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren moved to lean against the cave wall beside Aaravos’ cocoon. His body was hot, no doubt from a fever spurred on by either an infection or all the times he had fallen asleep outside in the frigid rain. He pulled off the sullied tunic from Lux Aurea, now drenched in sweat, blood, and dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few pathetic coughs wheezed out of him and he nearly fell asleep until he heard it, the gentle clapping of horse hooves in the distance. The mage forced himself onto his feet with a long branch he had been using as a makeshift crutch. He scrambled towards the few magical ingredients he had left from what Claudia had brought with her and what he was able to forage in his pitiful state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a few phoenix feathers and some ashwood powder he muttered the incantation, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ecantsid eht ees!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, riding through the shrubbery he saw Soren and Claudia conversing somewhat tensely. No, no, no, no…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren looked back down at his lackluster stock. Worthless. He could cast an illusion to conceal Aaravos, but Claudia would see right through that. Perhaps something to conceal the entire cave?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An arrow flew into the cave, chipping the stone wall, and dropping a short note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great news, Dad! The Dragon Queen agreed to let you return to Katolis without charge if we gave her the mirror elf. Me and Soren are on our way right now, so sit tight! Love, Claudia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish girl. Viren chucked the ingredients at the cave wall. He had nothing, could do nothing! He was worthless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clapping of the hooves got louder and Viren trudged outside to meet them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Claudia rushed out to meet him, but Viren held out his walk stick in front of him warding them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both should not be here. Leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving here without the elf,” Soren said firmly, eyes cold with distrust. Viren tried his best not to let it tear at him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not here yet,” Viren said as firmly as he could manage. “And I do not intend to bargain with the Dragon Queen,” he added to Claudia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His daughter frowned. “What’s so special about this elf anyway? Dad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was tempting, so tempting to forget it all and reach out to Claudia. But he couldn’t, not only for Aaravos, but because of who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not belong with you anymore. It is best you both leave and forget you ever had a father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claudia looked crestfallen once more, but Soren’s face lit up with rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget? If you want to rot out here until you die that’s on you, but we’re not leaving without the elf!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a small troop of Moonshadow elves emerged from the brush. Moonshadow elves he knew. How could he have been so stupid?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren ran back into the cave, the beating of his heart overshadowing the burning, and no doubt internal bleeding, in his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no point in running Dad! We’re not leaving until we get him,” Soren shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren found a small jar of Sun sprites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kcatta! Erif fo stnepres...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he mumbled, large flaming snakes slithering out of the cave. No match for Moonshadow elves, but enough to buy him a little time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little time to do what? The only thing of magical worth he had left was his blood bond with Aaravos, and what could he do with that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a last attempt of desperation Viren slit his wrists with the small paring knife he had for spellwork. The mage drew frantic runes over the chrysalis, sloppy and dripping into one another, but this was all Viren could do. He placed his hands over them muttering random Draconic than he wasn’t even sure meant anything, wishing, hoping, something, anything would happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As though answering his prayers the runes glowed, his blood burning his own hands, but Viren persisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begged, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light grew brighter, blinding him, and the only assurance Viren had that he was still alive was the searing heat he felt from the chrysalis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Viren awoke it was in a puddle of his own blood, and he coughed the liquid out, eying his wrists worriedly. It was only then Viren realized he was no longer in the cave, but rather in a city? Or at least what used to be a city, the buildings burnt nearly to a crisp and overgrown with vegetation. Aaravos’ cocoon settled snugly between some overturned apple trees and a few things from the cave lay scattered about including Viren’s filthy robe, some shattered glass jars, an assortment of roots, and the small note from Claudia the edges now decorated lightly in blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chrysalis seemed well, if not better than before, save for the blood dripping off of it, and Viren wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He was simultaneously too hot and too cold, his vision was spotty and distorted, and he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t yet, though. He knew if he did he wouldn’t wake up to see tomorrow and all of this would have been for nothing. The mage dragged himself towards the scattered roots picking up the turquoise ones. He ground them up with his hands as best he could, lacking any form of pestle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dnuow eht laes… Dnuow eht laes… Dnuow eht laes…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed the broken branches over his wrists, the incantation knitting the wound slightly such that he was not bleeding as profusely, but nowhere near enough to stop the bleeding altogether or prevent the inevitable infection that would follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren could no longer hear the sound of his own voice, but he tried his best to maintain the chant regardless. Viren reached out for the note from Claudia, clutching it in his bloody hands as the spottiness of his vision expanded until his vision went black and the world fell away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was humming gently above him, though the tune was unsteady and shaky. A warm hand also brushed through his hair and Viren realized he was laying in someone’s lap. The gesture reminded him of his earlier years of marriage, when his wife still loved him and found him desirable enough to touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lissa,” he called out, voice weak. The hand in his hair tensed, gripping him painfully before forcibly relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Viren</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” came the voice, tender and almost afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren moaned into the thigh he was resting on at the recognition. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaravos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mage moved to face upward so he could finally see the elf, and Aaravos smiled down at him, tears sliding down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here,” the mage said in disbelief, reaching up to feel the stars on his cheek and brush away warm tears. The stars were slightly hotter than the rest of his skin, and Viren found that he was crying too now. Aaravos was here. He was really here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” affirmed the elf. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaravos moved to hold Viren’s hands in his own, kissing at his now healed wrists, the blood cleaned from him. Viren also found that his clothes had been changed to a dark nightgown, not dissimilar to his own sleep attire, a gesture which he found unreasonably moving and sentimental.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf mage bent over kissing Viren’s forehead and cheeks. He paused for a moment meeting Viren’s eyes before allowing their lips to meet. They both moaned at the contact, Viren bringing a tentative hand to cup Aaravos cheek, afraid he might dissipate if either of them moved too rashly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaravos pulled away much too soon and Viren let out a whine. The elf smiled at him mischievously before returning to lacing his palms in kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Viren. You’ve nearly died for a second time. You have to rest for now, at least until your fever fades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf placed a soft palm over Viren’s forehead and the mage gave a soft moan at the coolness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful even when you are ill,” the elf said, dragging a thumb over Viren’s cheekbones. The mage blushed, remembering just how awful he looked bruised and battered, a look no doubt worsened by the fever. He moved to hide his face in the elf’s lap and Aaravos laughed lightly, tracing the shell of Viren’s ear with long fingers. The mage squirmed slightly, but otherwise did not protest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Feel free to comment any thoughts or feelings, and have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~SMUT~</p><p>Viren is still recovering from his first death and their escape from Xadia. Aaravos newly emerged from his cocoon tends to him to the best of his ability ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello,<br/>In this chapter we've got some mild sick-fic vibes followed by porn.<br/>So, yes, there is smut in this chapter.<br/>Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the bed Aaravos seemed to conjure out of thin air, Viren lounged watching the Archmage throw together some foul concoction intended to improve the former King’s health. The elf moved to seat himself at the edge of the bed holding a spoonful of the liquid for Viren to drink.</p><p>The mage made a face and Aaravos laughed before smirking slyly.</p><p>“Perhaps you would enjoy this more like this.”</p><p>He placed the spoon into his own mouth before feeding the syrup to Viren directly through a sloppy kiss.</p><p>“Mmh,” Viren grunted, the acrid liquid burning his tongue where it met Aaravos’. Aaravos was right, of course; Viren would drink a gallon of the medicine if it meant he didn’t have to let go of the elf. The mage let his hands tangle into Aaravos’ silken white locks, the taste of the syrup finally giving way to the taste of Aaravos.</p><p>The kiss was hot, Viren’s lingering fever adding to the sweltering sensation. Aaravos guided Viren’s hands to grip his horns, moving to straddle Viren for better vantage. The elf’s slender fingers trailed up Viren’s arms before cupping his face, one hand brushing away the hair clinging to the mage’s forehead and the other lightly admiring the texture of his beard.</p><p>When Viren finally pulled away to breath the elf’s grip tightened in his hair. Aaravos was panting, his features flushed and pupils dilated to the point where his irises were nothing more than thin circlets of gold encased in black. Even the stars scattered about his body seemed to glow slightly brighter. Viren also noted that Aaravos was hard. Hard and leaking so heavily it seeped through the Archmage’s garments as well as Viren’s.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Viren asked, softly cupping the elf’s cheek.</p><p>Aaravos nodded vigorously. “<em>Yes… very alright… </em> ” The elf seemed almost bashful at his next words, “I apologize for my <em> excitement </em>, it has been a very long time since I have last experienced anyone. I- I may not last as long as I would have hoped to.” The elf’s gaze dropped, breaking their eye contact, and Viren tilted his chin up to face him once more.</p><p>The mage smiled at him, an inexplicable giddiness rushing through him at seeing Aaravos so, Viren wouldn’t dare say, vulnerable. He placed a kiss on Aaravos’ cheek, rolling his own hardness against the elf.</p><p>“I doubt I will last particularly long either.”</p><p>Aaravos moaned, reuniting their lips, body pressing down against Viren. Four fingered hands roamed over Viren’s sides and chest, the thinness of the nightgown only adding to the sensation. Viren could feel himself quickly overheating, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away again, not when every fibre in his body felt so overwhelmingly pleased.</p><p>Finally, when Viren’s mind went fuzzy and he wasn’t entirely sure if he was even breathing anymore, Aaravos pulled away. The mage whined, fingers clenching onto the soft material of the Archmage’s robes. The elf smiled down at him, gentle fingers coming down to smooth the crease between his brows, drawn together in frustration.</p><p>“You do not know how deeply I have yearned to be able to do that.”</p><p>Viren blushed, unable to look Aaravos in the eyes when it all seemed so tender. Like the elf wouldn’t abandon him here if he felt even the slightest inclination to do so. He felt Aaravos trail soft kisses on his cheek, mumbling something Draconic of which he only understood his own name. When seemingly finished with that the elf moved to get up, and in a panic Viren latched onto him, grip no doubt unpleasantly painful.</p><p>“Calm, Viren. It will not do for you to overheat right now. We have the rest of eternity, there is no need to rush to do everything in this instance.”</p><p>Viren couldn’t stop himself from whining again at the words, fingers unwilling to release the elf’s thin wrists. “<em> No… </em> Aaravos, <em> please </em>…”</p><p>The elf simply laughed and Viren felt a hot rush of shame pour down him as the elf pried himself out of the mage’s grip. Defeated he turned away, too disheartened to even bring himself to completion.</p><p>“<em>Viren~ </em>“ the elf purred into his ear, elegant hands beckoning him to turn back around. As always Viren couldn’t help but comply, and another kiss was pressed to his nose as a reward. “You are far too quick to grow upset. I never said I was planning on leaving you dissatisfied did I?”</p><p>A warm hand moved to cup his cock and Viren moaned even as he looked at the elf confused. Aaravos only grinned, dragging his legs over the side of the bed and settling between them.</p><p>“<em>Aaravos </em>…” he groaned, voice thick with desire as he realized what the elf was planning to do.</p><p>“Would this be to your satisfaction, Lord Viren?”</p><p>Before the mage could respond, however, Aaravos gave a slow pump of his cock and suddenly Viren’s vocabulary was reduced to a select set of strangled moans.</p><p>“Aara- <em> Mmm </em>~”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” said the elf, tone laced in mischievous delight before he bent over to suck Viren through the thin fabric.</p><p>“Oh! Mmm… <em> ah </em>…”</p><p>The elf’s impossibly long tongue ran over the head, hands moving to stroke Viren’s thighs soothingly. A few more soft kisses were placed on the shaft, accompanied with rough strokes, before the elf pulled away gazing up at the mage.</p><p>Viren flustered at the sudden eye contact, but couldn’t bring himself to look away even as Aaravos let his gaze shift to the cock thinly veiled before him. Slowly, as though unwrapping a long anticipated present, the elf uncovered Viren’s cock. A soft gasp escaped the elf’s lips as it came into view and Viren whimpered at the hunger in Aaravos’ leer.</p><p>The elf took a moment to just admire the cock, flushed red at the top and dribbling precome. Aaravos placed a kiss to the underside of his shaft, grasp gentle around the hypersensitive skin, before dragging his tongue harshly over the head.</p><p>“<em>Ah </em>! Aaravos, mmh, please…”</p><p>The elven mage ignored him, nuzzling against the shaft and kissing and licking as he pleased. Viren was openly whining now, fingers clenching the sheets, desperate to have Aaravos move but simultaneously submitting himself to the elf’s whims. Aaravos moved his hands allowing them to thread in his hair and Viren let his fingers softly run though it, the other hand rubbing soothing circles into the base of the elf’s neck.</p><p>“Mngh, Viren…” the elf moaned, breath hot against Viren’s cock.</p><p>“Aaravos…”</p><p>Suddenly, with no warning, the elf swallowed Viren’s cock whole. The tight heat of his throat contracting around the mage, a sensation too delicious to even articulate in the human tongue.</p><p>“<em>Ah- ah- ah~ Oh, Mmm </em>…”</p><p>The elf was sloppy in his work, possessed by the thirst of a man who had not drunk in centuries and was finally offered water. The mere sound of the wet bobs of the elf’s head was too much to handle. A hand came down to cup Viren balls, rubbing gently behind them, and never before in Viren’s life had he wanted something as badly as he wanted the elf’s fingers to slip just a little further back and into him.</p><p>“<em>Mmhn… </em>” Aaravos moaned over his cock, his other hand coming to scratch hotly over Viren’s thighs as though he too was overwhelmed by sensation.</p><p>“<em>Aaravos… </em>” Viren breathed, reverential. He shifted his hands to tease at the points of the elf ears, one hand giving a slow pump over an elegant horn.</p><p>A strangled noise left the elf’s throat, rumbling along Viren’s shaft, the stars on his skin lighting in a supernova. “<em>Mmmn~ Mmh, mm…</em>"</p><p>The elf didn’t stop as he settled from his high, teary eyes opening to look at Viren’s as he sucked with renewed fervor.</p><p><em> “Come </em>,” came the command, poured directly into Viren’s mind. And Viren never able to deny the elf before, and certainly feeling no inclination to do so now, came. With no one to hear them, but nature itself, Viren shouted Aaravos’ name, back arching as he thrust into the elf’s mouth. He could feel himself trembling as Aaravos greedily swallowed him, drawing away to lap at the head when Viren was done. The mage collapsed back onto the sheets as though a thread that had been holding him up snapped.</p><p>“<em>Aaravos~ </em>” he moaned, the high of his orgasm still lingered in his body. The elf stood up, tucking Viren back under the covers. The mage turned his head, a prominent bulge in Aaravos’ robes hovering tauntingly before him. The former King shifted slightly to mouth at him and Aaravos let out a deep sonorous moan, before shoving his face away as though he were a bad dog.</p><p>Viren pouted up at him, too sated to recognize he was far too old to be making such expressions.</p><p>“Heal,” the elf commanded, voice surprisingly steady for someone who looked so wrecked, “You may have me when you are well again, so let that be your motivation.” With that said, the elf pressed one final lingering kiss to Viren’s lips, before leaving him to rest.</p><p>~</p><p>Once Aaravos was out of earshot he scrambled to unclothe his cock. He had already come once from just the taste and sound of Viren alone, and he could have easily come again had Viren not been ill and Aaravos was free to continue to ravage him. He moaned into the palm he placed over his mouth at the thought, rapidly fisting his own cock, slick with his own ejaculate. Aaravos desperately concentratin on the salty taste of Viren still lingering in his mouth and the way his eyes had glazed over when his orgasm had hit him.</p><p>His thoughts were an incoherent mess, but one word resounded prominently in him, reverberating through his soul and every centimeter of his body… </p><p><em> Viren, Viren, Viren </em>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please do comment any thoughts or feelings you had while reading!<br/>Have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~NO SMUT~</p>
<p>Viren has another nightmare, and this time Aaravos forces him to talk about it. Or at least he tries to. Sort of. Not really.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello kinsmen,<br/>So this chapter is kinda sad, featuring lots of depressed lonely Viren and a little bit of he's trying but he's not quite there unhelpful Aaravos.<br/>But yes, lots of crying and no smut.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Aaravos returned to their makeshift abode the mage was sleeping quite soundly. The elf placed a hand over his forehead, seeing that the medication had greatly helped temper the man’s fever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not sure if sleeping together was an act too intimate for two who were bound together so prematurely and haphazardly, but at this moment Aaravos couldn’t find that it mattered particularly much to him. He laid down beside the mage, pulling him against his chest. Viren’s face was significantly less tense when he slept, but every once in a while his brows would draw together as a result of whatever unpleasant scenarios he dreamt up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaravos had watched him sleep often with perhaps extortionate interest at the movement of every muscle and the depth of each breath. This was far better, however, now that he could feel the slow rise and fall of the mage’s chest and the warmth of his breath. Now that he could run his fingers over the mage’s face and smooth out the tension himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren roamed the empty corridors dazed and distracted. Claudia had handed him a tray of small bottles, some food, and a wet towel, but for the life of him he couldn’t recall what it was intended for. Since when had the hallways of the castle been so empty and wide?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another seemingly endless hall led him to at least one door he recognized. The High Mage knocked on the wood lightly, uncertain and uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soren?” he called out, but no response came. The mage tsked in frustration and against his better judgement pushed the door lightly. It opened without resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soren was sitting on the bed and mumbled something incoherent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you answer when I called?” Viren accused, lighting a candle to illuminate the room. Soren was facing away from him, hunched over, and instead of a response he buckled over into a coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mage rushed over to his side, placing the tray on the end table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soren? What’s wrong?” He helped the boy lay back down on the bed, placing a hand under his chin. He was burning up and Viren nearly withdrew his hand, shocked by the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” Soren called weakly, eyes glazed over and watery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren scrambled to grab the towel from the tray, toweling him down gently. Soren sighed at the coolness. He was unnervingly pale and drenched in sweat. Viren quickly assessed the assortment of bottles laid before him, weaving together a basic rejuvenation spell and a few healing incantations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel better?” he asked, brushing the sweaty hair that clung to Soren’s brow. The Crowngaurd held onto his hand, eyes looking up at him imploringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so hot, Dad...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, visions of a much younger Soren came to Viren. His small hands grasping onto the High Mage’s sleeve, voice wilted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so hot, Daddy… Am I going to die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Viren had brokenly sobbed that day, then that was between him and his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Soren, no no no… Daddy won’t let you die… I won’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite his words Soren’s hand fell limp in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Please, I’ll do anything! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Viren collapsed to his knees by the bed, his child’s hand clenched in his own as Viren weeped over him. The hand gave a light squeeze back and Viren’s head shot up, breath bated, to face the older Soren who looked drastically less pallid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mage bolted up pulling his son to him and kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered between shaky breaths, though he wasn’t sure to whom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” Soren questioned, and Viren pulled away to better look at his son. “Have you always been so ugly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked, Viren turned to look at the small mirror on the end table. Sure enough, his face was streaked with black magic, veins darkened, and skin greyed. He looked back at Soren who watched him passively, neither consoling nor condemning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he whispered, “I suppose I have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded understandingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this why Mom left you?” Viren winced, but nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this why King Harrow left you?” The mage nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this why I left you?” And even as his vision distorted with tears, Viren just kept nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever have pleasant dreams?” Aaravos asked when he sensed Viren awaken. The mage begrudgingly opened his eyes to face the elf, cheeks stained with tear tracks. He wanted to wipe them off but that would only draw more attention to the fact that he had been openly crying like an infant. Aaravos seemed to have no such qualms and wetted the tip of his thumb with his tongue, before rubbing over Viren’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mage clung to him, shuffling closer, and Aaravos welcomed the sudden neediness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what horrid delusions has your beautiful mind conjured for us tonight?” Aaravos asked, softly petting his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No delusions,” Viren said weakly, muffled from where he had spoken them into the Archmage’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” said the elf, “Memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren didn’t bother responding and Aaravos didn’t truly expect him to. The mage trembled slightly in his arms and Aaravos gently massaged the muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize if I awoke you,” mumbled Viren, still struggling to take steady breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not sleeping,” admitted Aaravos as a strange frustration filled him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you don’t plan on telling me what you dreamt of?” Aaravos sighed when he was met with silence, frustration mounting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have an exceptional capacity for such profound devotion,” the elf drawled, tone veering on the edge of mocking, “But these people you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> are irrelevant now; you would do well to dispose of their memories and your dedication to them. They are lost to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren drew away, turning to sit slumped over the edge of the bed. Aaravos resisted the urge of forcing him back down, biting back a low growl. Bratty human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand,” he said, still not facing Aaravos, and then more to himself, “How could I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaravos scoffed, moving to facing Viren’s back. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>delusional</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the elf derided, “He didn’t love you then and there is no point in loving him now that there is no possibility of him returning to you. How much longer do you intend to pine and whine like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren stood up, head hung low as though that would conceal the fresh tears pouring from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether he loves me or not, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be his father, Aaravos, and nothing you say will change that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf looked at him perplexed, “What?” But Viren was already gone, marching away as determinedly as he could in his crippled state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaravos leaned back onto the headboard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The elf laughed sardonically at his own social ineptitude; perhaps a thousand years alone had chafed at the wit with which he usually handled humans. Or perhaps Viren was just a peculiar case. The elf moved to stand up. Either way, some reconciliation was due, and he could stand to brush up on his extrospection.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>As always, comments are greatly appreciated, so if you have any feedback (positive or negative) leave it there!<br/>Hope you all have a nice day, and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finding the Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~SMUT~</p><p>Aaravos goes to make amends with Viren and they amend real well ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello,<br/>This chapter is mostly just self-indulgent porn. So yes, there is smut, and fluff, and maybe even a wee bit of angst if you look hard enough.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Aaravos a matter of minutes to find Viren sulking at the cliff’s edge. He chose to loiter about the area for another moment or two, though, allowing the human a chance to calm down by himself. It was impressive the mage had even managed to get this far considering he could barely walk, but yet again Viren’s tenacity proved unparalleled.</p><p>Aaravos watched curiously as the mage seemed to admire the fall, perhaps even reminiscing before staring down at his hands. The Sunray Monarch’s illusion faded, dark marks rising to the surface of the mage’s skin. Viren traced along the lines on his wrist with his fingers digging his nails into the flesh, before pressing even harder as though hoping to scrape the tainted flesh off.</p><p>Aaravos sighed, approaching the mage. Viren did not acknowledge him, continuing to claw at his own flesh, hissing slightly as he finally broke flesh. Aaravos dragged his fingers away only for Viren to resist, still not meeting his eyes.</p><p>“<em>Stop that </em>,” the elf growled. The mage still did not respond but did stop actively drawing away from him. Aaravos let go and the human curled up on himself but did not proceed to further damage himself.</p><p>Aaravos looked up at the stars, glimmering in the distance and lighting the cosmos. He laughed to himself. Viren turned to glance at him, struggling between his insatiable curiosity and his conviction to ignore the elf.</p><p>The former finally won out. “What’s so funny?” he whispered, as though hoping Aaravos wouldn’t hear him.</p><p>“When I was imprisoned I had longed to see the stars. Pictured, fantasized even, about the great many ways I would feel when I finally got to gaze upon them. Now that I have finally been regranted the privilege, however, I can only think of one thing.”</p><p>Viren watched expectantly, grumbling under his breath when the Archmage didn’t elaborate.</p><p>“And that is?” he drawled.</p><p>Aaravos smiled. “Do you recall that night together we had spent in your war tent in Xadia?”</p><p>“The one where you made me come five times consecutively,” the elf added as though Viren didn’t already know exactly which night the elf was referencing.</p><p>“I didn’t make you do anything,” the mage grumbled, even as he could feel the heat rising to his face at the memory. It was a strange sight, the gray of Viren’s cheeks tingling slightly darker and the black swaths making the flush look blotchy and uncoordinated. It sent a wave of heat and desire through Aaravos and he had to resist the temptation of leaning over and tasting the flesh.</p><p>“Regardless,” he continued, shuffling slightly closer, “You said something that night that I have not been able to forget.”</p><p>Viren flushed even further. He was sure he said a great many things that night.</p><p>“It went something along the lines of ‘I cannot even look at the night sky without getting hard.’”</p><p>Viren looked away, cringing. Had he really said that? What was wrong with him?</p><p>“Funnily enough,” the elf continued, “Now <em> I </em> can’t look at the stars without imagining you, sprawled out beneath them hard and <em> hungry </em>.”</p><p>Aaravos reached out to Viren, dragging his limp hand and placing it firmly over his erection. Viren swallowed, trying ineffectually to stave off his own arousal.</p><p>“<em>Please Viren </em>,” the elf breathed hot into his ear as his star speckled hand guided Viren’s to wrap around his cock, dragging it slowly up and down, “Will you allow me to make amends?”</p><p>Viren moaned, his whole body going slack as his resistance finally broke and he turned his head to meet Aaravos’ lips in a stifling kiss. The elf relinquished control to Viren, shifting both of his hands to cup Viren’s cheeks.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered between kisses, fingers tracing over the shells of Viren’s ears. “<em>Stars </em>, you’re beautiful in the starlight.”</p><p>Viren whimpered, bringing his own unoccupied hand to trace lightly over Aaravos’s cheekbone. Aaravos dropped a hand to grab Viren’s, stilling the brilliant drag of his palm over cock, lightly turning it over and dragging his thumb over the faint scar of where their bond was made.</p><p>“I won’t ever hurt you again,” the elf promised in a whisper, as though this were a secret meant only for the two of them. Viren wasn’t entirely sure what he was referring to, but he yearned to believe him regardless. Wanted so desperately to just let go of his doubt and scepticism and just trust Aaravos. Believe that the elf wasn’t just using him and that he wouldn’t betray him, wouldn’t abandon him, wouldn’t be that fate worse than death Runaan had promised him.</p><p>“I won’t,” the elf repeated, before deepening the kiss and pushing Viren down into the soft grass.</p><p>Viren let both his hands come up to comb through Aaravos’ hair before lightly massaging the elf’s pointy blue ears. Aaravos shuddered above him, moaning wantonly into the kiss.</p><p>“I could come from just kissing you,” the elf groaned, and Viren moaned helplessly in response.</p><p>“Then do it.”</p><p>“Later,” the elf promised, “May I undress you?”</p><p>Scintillating hands roamed over his clothed body, playing at the edges of the fabric.</p><p>“<em>Yes </em>,” the mage pleaded.</p><p>“Even while you are still like this?”</p><p>Viren had forgotten what he looked like and he could feel his arousal ebb. It was strangely tender, however, that Aaravos had thought to confirm this with him. Be honest with him. And, looking up at the elf now who was gazing down at him expectantly, eyes filled with desire and a warmth Viren struggled to define, the mage couldn’t find it in himself to say no.</p><p>“Anything, Aaravos. I’ll give you anything.”</p><p>The elf leaned down to kiss him again, Viren’s clothes dissolving under his fingers. He moved down to Viren’s wrists kissing at the cuts he had made there, whispering healing incantations under his breath. Viren moaned at the familiar feeling of Aaravos’ magic rushing through him.</p><p>“Like that do you?” Viren nodded as Aaravos interlaced their fingers, just allowing his energy to circulate through him. The elf was glowing now, the star at the center of his chest alight.</p><p>“I do as well. You make me feel whole again, Viren.”</p><p>The sensation intensified.</p><p>“<em>Ah, ah, Aara- mm </em>…”</p><p>“Could you come like this Viren?”</p><p>“<em>Mm, Aaravos </em> … <em> ah </em>…”</p><p>The pleasure was unlike anything Viren had ever felt before, but how could he come from it? Completely untouched like a hypersensitive virgin. He shook his head, unable to stop moaning as Aaravos moved to kiss along his throat.</p><p>“I disagree,” challenged the elf, sucking at the sensitive flesh near his collarbone.</p><p>“<em>Oh~ Aaravos, please </em> … <em> ah </em>…”</p><p>“Please what, beloved?”</p><p>“I wanna come, please make me- <em> oh </em>~”</p><p>The elf nipped at his earlobe, the pleasure coursing through Viren mounting.</p><p>“<em>Uh, uh, uh, uh </em>…”</p><p>The elf moved to let go of his hands, dragging them over Viren’s torso, before settling them grasping his lithe waist.</p><p>“<em>Ah </em>- “ Viren’s scream caught in his throat as his orgasm was forced out of him without precedent. His body went taught, cum painting his torso and a few drops landing in his gaping mouth.</p><p>“That was beautiful, my King,” Aaravos sighed, his magic settling and glow fading. Viren collapsed, barely still conscious as he panted heavy breaths.The elf bent down licking him clean, Viren’s sensitive cock twitching as he ran his tongue over it. He moved up, following the trail of cum before finally reuniting their mouths and fucking into Viren’s with his tongue.</p><p>The mage moaned weakly, Aaravos dominating the kiss.</p><p>“My turn,” the elf whispered against his lips before deepening the kiss further. Viren willed his arms to cradle the elf, and with a whimper Aaravos came in heavy hot opalescent jets over the mage’s torso.</p><p>“Mm...mm...mn…” the mage mumbled incoherently. Aaravos grinned, “What was that, darling?”</p><p>“That was hot,” he croaked, watery eyes meeting Aaravos’ as one final chaste kiss passed between them.</p><p>The elf laughed, “Hot indeed.” The elf dragged a finger through the cum smoothing it into Viren’s skin.</p><p>“I do have one critique, though.”</p><p>Aaravos peered up at him curiously.</p><p>“Next time,” he said, dragging Aaravos’s cum soaked fingers to his lips, “Cum on my face.”</p><p>The elf moaned at the thought, heat rising to his face as he watched Viren suck his fingers clean.</p><p>“Kinky old man,” he teased, “How am I supposed to kiss you <em> and </em>come on your face?”</p><p>Viren laughed, “You’re the Archmage. Get creative.”</p><p>“Brat,” Aaravos chastised, even as he smiled fondly at the mage, littering his face in small kisses.</p><p>~</p><p>Once resituated back in their bed, Viren felt much looser. Freer. Aaravos was humming to him softly, urging him to sleep, a difficult task when Viren felt like he was already dreaming. The tune faded into silence.</p><p>“Aaravos?” the mage called softly, only to be met with the sound of steady breathing.</p><p>He smiled, shifting quietly to kiss the elf’s forehead. “Goodnight, Aaravos.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Comment below any thoughts, feelings, or questions you may have!<br/>Have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~SMUT~</p><p>This chapter is basically just self-indulgent morning sex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello,<br/>This chapter is really just self-serving fluffy porn, but it ties into upcoming angst. Sorry it took so long to update, but a new chapter should be out soon!<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since Viren had woken up in someone else’s embrace. Longer even since that someone had been a lover of any kind. </p><p>“Good morning,” Aaravos purred into his ear, voice impossibly deeper. Viren shuddered at the sound. The elf’s arm started stroking up and down the mage’s chest.</p><p>“Good morning,” Viren croaked back, suddenly self-conscious about the unpleasant coarseness of his own morning voice. Aaravos did not seem to have any such complaints, trailing kisses along the side of his neck.</p><p>Viren resisted squirming, but couldn’t hold back a breathy moan when Aaravos bit at his earlobe.</p><p>“You’re certainly in a good mood,” Viren commented, noting Aaravos’ hardened length pressing against him. The elf hummed in agreement, pulling Viren closer to him.</p><p>“You’ve put me in one.”</p><p>Viren turned to better look at him, confused. Aaravos was grinning, eyes half lidded with sleep and framed by elegant white lashes.</p><p>“It turns out that you do have pleasant dreams after all”</p><p>Viren blushed so hard he could feel it.</p><p>“I- I don’t recall having any dreams.”</p><p>“Don’t you?” Aaravos teased, hand grasping the erection Viren hadn’t realised he’d been sporting, “Because I recall loud and clear.”</p><p>Viren broke their eye contact. This was hardly his first wet dream about Aaravos, but was he really that vocal in his sleep?</p><p>The mage tried to brush off his embarrassment, bristling. “And who said I was dreaming about <em> you </em>?”</p><p>“Ah, of course,” the elf aceded, drawing away, “You must have been moaning out for a different ‘Aara’.”</p><p>Viren sat up as well, argument lost, trying to hide his face in his hands. He groaned frustration at his own mortifying night time behaviours. Aaravos laughed openly at his expense, leaning in to drape himself over Viren and kiss the top of his head.</p><p>“You’re adorable.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Viren sighed weakly, leaning into the embrace.</p><p>“Perhaps you can think of some better uses for my mouth then?” the elf purred. Viren didn’t bother responding, pulling the elf in for a kiss.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” Viren breathed between kisses. Aaravos didn’t bother drawing away to respond, dragging Viren’s hand over his open chest.</p><p>Viren moved higher to rub at the sensitive skin of his neck and Aaravos moaned into the kiss. He bit the elf’s lower lip just as he pinched a nipple and the resounding groan from Aaravos went straight to Viren’s leaking erection.</p><p>“Mmh~” Viren’s other hand came to lightly grasp the elf’s cock, just gently accustoming himself to its feel and shape. Aaravos broke the kiss to pant lightly into Viren’s shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Viren- </em>”</p><p>The mage started pumping, drawing away briefly to wet his hand with saliva. Aaravos was moaning wantonly, fingers digging into short brown locks, and Viren felt dizzy with desire.</p><p>“You’re so sensitive,” Viren whined, lost in their lust. Aaravos trembled and his cock was steadily pouring precum over the mage’s fist. “Fuck, <em> Aaravos </em>… You’re so…”</p><p>Viren’s cock twitched tellingly even untouched, but he didn’t dare draw away to tend to it. The mage dragged a tongue over the elf’s long azure neck, sucking over a small cluster of stars.</p><p>“<em>Ah, ah, Viren~ Please~ </em>”</p><p>“Do you want to know what I dreamt about?” he whispered into the elf’s ear.</p><p>The elf moaned even as he snarked back, “I thought you said you didn’t, <em> mm</em>, remember?”</p><p>“I can guess.”</p><p>Viren shoved Aaravos down, back onto the bed, and moved to hover above him. He shifted himself such that their cocks were resting against each other and the elf let out a choked gasp. A shudder went through Viren at the sound and furthermore the fact that he could <em> see </em> Aaravos flush, skin tinging into a darker indigo and stars flickering.</p><p>Four-fingered hands dug into his thighs, nails digging into his flesh, frantic and desperate, though notably careful about the sensitive damaged tissue. Viren didn’t move, admiring the way Aaravos’ whole body trembled ever so slightly. Viren cupped his cheek and the Archmage’s left ear twitched. The mage bent down to suck the pointed tip, finally encasing both their cocks in a calloused fist.</p><p>It was dry and rough and Viren hissed at the chafe. Aaravos seemed beyond care, but his fingers twirled in careful patterns over the mage’s skin, slick oil suddenly pouring out of his hands. One smoothing the pumps of his fist and the other soiling the bed before Viren readjusted to massage the elf’s balls with it.</p><p>“Feel good?” Viren asked, it had been a long time since he had last done this, not to mention his lack of experience with the parts of any man that wasn’t himself.</p><p>Aaravos nodded, struggling to control his breathing.</p><p>“<em>Ah, Viren </em> … please, <em> Stars </em>…” </p><p>Viren blushed. <em> He </em> made Aaravos feel like this.</p><p>The mage wiped one oil slick hand onto the sheets, moving to tilt Aaravos’ chin and reunite their lips. He then stalled the movement of his fist, swallowing Aaravos’ whine of protest, before opting to fuck into his grasp instead.</p><p>Viren could feel the vibrations of Aaravos’ groan down his throat and he moaned in response, moving faster. The Archmage eventually pulled away from the kiss to breathe raggedly, a strand of saliva connecting them.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m-” And Aaravos came, body tensing and warm liquid coating Viren’s hand and cock.</p><p>The mage moaned thrusting against Aaravos before he saw him tremble with oversensitivity. Viren pulled away, hastily fisting himself to completion.</p><p>“Such a gorgeous human,” Aaravos cooed from where he lay sprawled beneath him, and Viren came with a choked off groan. The fluids coalesced over Aaravos chest, somehow bringing out the glimmer of his stars all the better.</p><p>~</p><p>When Viren awoke next, Aaravos was missing from the bed, the sheets cold in his absence. The mage was pleasantly surprised to find both himself and the bedding clean, though the red marks of where Aaravos’ fingers dug into his thighs remained.</p><p>He dragged himself out of bed, a strange sense of restlessness filling him at the knowledge that it was already midday. Not that he had anything he needed to get done anymore anyway. The mage meandered trying to locate the elf.</p><p>Viren tried to suppress the doubt clotting in his veins saying Aaravos had simply left, more so for the preservation of his own mental wellbeing than because it was improbable. The ruins were large, however, and the longer he wandered without a sign of Aaravos the more his panic grew overwhelming.</p><p>Viren dropped to the ground trying to temper his hyperventilating. Aaravos was gone. <em> No </em>, Aaravos had left and he was alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Thoughts? Critiques? Compliments? Drop it in the comments!<br/>Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day. Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wilting Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~NO SMUT~</p><p>Viren has a crisis. And so does Aaravos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,<br/>Basically a lot of angst and a little bit of fluff. Got some blood and gore, but no smut.<br/>Also, just a reminder that this work is part of a series, so if you haven't read Discontinuous and Where Our Limits Approach I would recommend reading them if you like this work.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viren had not been truly alone in a long while. He’d had his children and his wife. And before that he’d had Harrow. Harrow who had saved him from the hopelessness of solitude after his parents had died. Harrow who he’d been so afraid he’d lose, so desperate to be needed by in their youth.</p><p>Who would have guessed it would have all gone awry like this? Viren could imagine what his younger self would have thought of his sorry fate. How he would have blamed Viren for getting too comfortable with the King, fooling himself into thinking he was safe, he was secure, he was loved. </p><p>And he was foolish. He knew better than to compromise his value to others. He knew better than to let go of everything he had worked so long and hard for in exchange for one chance at saving humanity. He knew better, but he hadn’t acted so.</p><p>Trusting Aaravos had been so incredibly stupid. To turn his back on his councilmen, his kingdom, <em> his children </em>, for what? An opportunity at a fate he was not guaranteed? Blind trust in the enemy? And he was so sure too. So stupidly sure that Aaravos would save him, save humanity, realize all his dreams.</p><p>No, Viren had failed. And what was worse was that he couldn’t bring himself to hate Aaravos. Couldn’t make himself regret freeing the elf, trusting him, <em> wanting </em> him. It was too late now anyway. What was Viren to do? Who was he to live for anymore?</p><p>The mage looked down at the grass, crushed beneath the weight of his body and then the grass next to it still swaying in the wind. He had not thought to bring anything with him in his rush to find Aaravos, but he did not need anything. The skin of his wrists was still thin from their escape and it wouldn’t take much to tear open the flesh with his teeth again. Bleeding out would be far more preferable to starving to death or whatever unknown danger lay prowling. Plus, this was a nice field, not a bad final view.</p><p>~</p><p>Exsanguination was a slow process. Viren periodically had to deepen the wounds to ensure he was still bleeding steadily but he could gradually feel himself growing dizzier. Viren wished he’d brought Claudia’s note with him, but he supposed he didn't deserve that. He deserved to die truly alone, no memory of his children left to wish him farewell.</p><p>“Viren?” came a call. <em> Aaravos </em>.</p><p>Viren turned to show the elf a dopey smile, perhaps the figments of his imagination would offer him solace in his last moments.</p><p>“Are you <em> stupid </em>?” Aaravos snarled as he approached closer. Or perhaps they too would offer him scorn in his last moments. That was fine.</p><p>“Yes,” Viren slurred, “But you knew that didn’t you? That’s why you kept me, wasn’t it? I’m <em> so </em> easy to discard. Dumb, desperate Viren.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Aaravos said, softer now, lowering himself to assess Viren’s wrists. He whispered some healing spells into them and Viren laughed.</p><p>“That’s not going to do anything. You’re not even real!” The mage laughed again, turning his head to better admire how real Aaravos looked. The way his brows turned in confusion and adamantly maintained the healing spell.</p><p>“You look just like him, you know?” The image of Aaravos looked startled.</p><p>“Like who?”</p><p>“Aaravos.” Viren was met with a frown and he would have laughed again if the first few times hadn’t disoriented him so much.</p><p>“I am Aaravos,” insisted the image, but Viren shook his head.</p><p>“You know I really thought I was doing the right thing. That this was the only way to save humanity. If you really are Aaravos then tell me, where’d I go wrong?”</p><p>The elf looked pained as he scooped the human into his arms.</p><p>“Nowhere Viren. You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>Viren smiled, “You even replicate the same vague nonsense he spews. Though, I suppose at least in my visions you admit you planned for me to die all along.”</p><p>The elf growled in frustration, by his movements were gentle as he brushed back Viren’s hair.</p><p>“You’re not going to die and I certainly had no such plans. Did you bite yourself?”</p><p>Viren hummed in response, nuzzling against Aaravos’ legs where they lay beside him. The elf sighed.</p><p>“Perhaps you really are dumb and desperate.” But even despite the cruel words Aaravos cradled Viren so gently, devouring his mouth and licking it clean of blood.</p><p>When Viren’s wrists finally stitched shut completely and he could feel the uncomfortable pressure of a blood replenishment spell, Aaravos lifted the mage to straddle him, holding him in his arms.</p><p>“Why?” whispered the elf, as though he was afraid of what the answer might be.</p><p>“I just wanted to help,” croaked Viren, fingers limply clinging to the fabric of the Archmage’s robes. “Since when was I the villain?”</p><p>“Viren, what are you-”</p><p>“The Dragons and elves, Aaravos. They’ve reconciled with humanity. Since when was that ever a possibility? I thought- thought…”</p><p>“Viren?”</p><p>The mage was too tired to cry, so he just whispered the words shakily into Aaravos’ ear. “It hurts so bad, Aara…"</p><p>“The clotting spell does tend to have an unpleasant feeling, but you’ve bared through worse, Viren.”</p><p>“Not my wrists,” he argued weakly, “It hurts here.”</p><p>The mage pulled away, guided one of Aaravos’s palms to rest over his heart. The elf looked down sympathetically before realisation struck.</p><p>“<em>Fuck. </em>”</p><p>Viren wanted to laugh at how absurd the word sounded coming from Aaravos’ lips, but it was more than he was capable of to even breathe. So he stopped, what did it matter now?</p><p>The elf dissipated Viren’s tunic, revealing a large blood clot hemorrhaging over his heart.</p><p>“Breathe Viren,” the elf commanded, haphazardly drawing runes and reciting incantations.</p><p>Viren didn’t want to. He didn’t want to do anything anymore, but close his eyes and rest.</p><p>“Viren, <em> please </em>. I’m begging you, don’t leave me alone again.”</p><p>Liar, Viren thought. As though Aaravos was the one alone. But the sheer fact that he had used the word ‘please’ and he was now crying made Viren want to believe him.</p><p>“Okay,” he conceded, trying his best to breathe steadily.</p><p>“Thank you,” whispered the elf, voice shaky and hands trembling as the clot spread.</p><p>“I wanna go to sleep, Aaravos,” Viren admitted.</p><p>“<em>No </em>. Please Viren, just keep talking.”</p><p>The mage hummed. “Are we friends Aaravos?”</p><p>The elf looked at him with a weak smile. “What do you think?”</p><p>Viren pondered this, trying not to focus on the overwhelming pain. “I think… No. I <em> feel </em> like you are, but feelings are so often deceptive when contrasted with reality.”</p><p>“We transgress menial relations such as friendship.”</p><p>The elf was perspiring, brows knit in concentration. Viren’s flesh burned where Aaravos’ fingers touched him and the mage tried to squirm away. A firm hand pressed to chest held him still and Viren whined, eyes tearing up.</p><p>“<em>Shh </em>, you’re okay.”</p><p>“W-When I die, do you think I-I’ll meet Harrow again?”</p><p>Aaravos didn’t look away from where his hands met Viren’s chest, but he responded quietly, “Do you wish to?”</p><p>Viren was crying now but too weak to resist whatever Aaravos was doing to him.</p><p>“N-no, <em> mm </em>, I don’t. He wouldn’t want to see me anyway. Please Aaravos, I-I don’t wa-want to die. I don’t want to see him again.”</p><p>“You won’t darling. For as long as you have me, you won’t.”</p><p>Viren gave a shaky nod, reaching to hold Aaravos’ hands where they pressed into him. The back of the elf’s hand didn’t burn Viren like his palms did, but Viren doubted that would deter him even if they did.</p><p>“I won’t live for very long Aaravos.”</p><p>“<em>Stop that </em>; I will save you.”</p><p>“I mean in general. I’ll only be here for a couple more decades at best.”</p><p>Aaravos finally lifted his gaze to meet Viren’s, unsure what to say. That was the fundamental truth of humanity.</p><p>“You’ll undoubtedly live for many millennia more, so if you could, please don’t leave me for my last few decades.”</p><p>The mage’s grip tightened on Aaravos’ hands, and he could feel his own blood leaking through the cracks. A tear rolled down one of Aaravos’ cheeks, seeming to even catch him off guard.</p><p>The burning subsided and the elf drew away only to lay down beside Viren. They were both a mess, covered in blood and tears, but that hardly seemed of any import now. More tears spilt from Aaravos unbidden and Viren shuffled closer to wipe them away, trying his best not to smear blood on the elf’s cheeks.</p><p>Aaravos was shaking and traced delicate runes over where Viren realized Aaravos had burned through his flesh. “Don’t do that again.”</p><p>Viren drew away and Aaravos grabbed his arm. “Not that. Don’t…”</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to say the words, but Viren understood.</p><p>“I thought you’d left,” Viren admitted. </p><p>Aaravos looked puzzled. “I left you a note.”</p><p>“What? Where?”</p><p>“Under your pillow.”</p><p>“Why would I look under my pillow?”</p><p>Aaravos shrugged before cracking a smile. “It had seemed like a wise decision at the time.”</p><p>“Where did you run off to, anyway?”</p><p>The elf moved to grab a basket Viren had not noticed he arrived with.</p><p>“A long time ago I very much enjoyed these red fruits. I have not eaten one since I was here last and I thought I would like to have one with you again.”</p><p>Viren smiled, looking into the basket of apples.</p><p>“You’ve been here before?”</p><p>Aaravos quirked a brow. “Of course. Why did you bring us here if you did not know that?”</p><p>“I- I didn’t know what I was doing. I don’t even know what spell I cast or how I cast it. Where are we?</p><p>The elf was grinning now. “Elarion. The birthplace of human magic.”</p><p>“What happened to it?” Viren asked, pondering the ruins.</p><p>“Much the same as what happened to me.”</p><p>The mage wanted to question further, but their hearts were still fragile and he wanted to enjoy this moment with his elf.</p><p>Viren sifted through the basket plucking out a rich red apple, ever so slightly soft in texture. He offered it to the elf. “This one will be sweet.”</p><p>The elf thanked him, but opted for taking a bite out of the ripe fruit still encased in Viren’s hand. He moaned lightly, licking his lips. “You have a talent.”</p><p>Viren laughed, “I have children. You procure peculiar skills as a parent.”</p><p>“Have a taste,” the elf urged. Viren, of course, obliged, joining their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Let me know what you thought in the comments and I hope you all have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Compilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~SMUT~</p><p>More of Aaravos and Viren being dumb and ignoring the obvious solution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next one will be from Aaravos' perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaravos had become increasingly… physically inseparable as of late. It had taken an incredibly awkward half an hour argument to even convince the elf to leave Viren alone long enough to relieve himself. Who knows when Aaravos tended his own needs.</p><p>Viren had just finished bathing in a small riverbed, under Aaravos’ vigil much to the human’s chagrin, and had moved to an orchard, warming up beside a gentle campfire. The elf insisted upon holding him to stay warm despite the warm night breeze. Nonetheless, it was thanks to Aaravos that Viren had managed to prevent contracting another infection, which would have likely killed him, and was healing steadily. So, albeit begrudgingly, Viren allowed himself to be dragged to sit between the elf’s legs, sparkling arms wrapping around his torso, and the elf’s pointy chin resting atop his head.</p><p>It was relaxing to just sit there and watch the fire crackle against the night sky. Relaxing until Aaravos’ innocent nuzzling escalated to hot licks against the mage’s throat.</p><p>“<em>Aaravos~ </em>”</p><p>The elf hummed, teeth grazing Viren’s unclothed shoulder before soft lips littered gentle kisses across the skin. The Archmage’s hand shifted down to reach into the light pants Viren donned, tugging at his steadily hardening cock.</p><p>The elf’s lips brushed against the side of his ear, and Viren yelped when they bit down. Soothing kisses followed immediately, almost apologetically.</p><p>“Viren,” the elf breathed. </p><p>The mage shuddered at the reverberating timber, whining lightly. Aaravos no doubt felt the twitch in his cock, elegant blue lips curling into a smile against the shell of Viren’s ear. The elf started stroking faster, sucking at Viren’s earlobe.</p><p>“<em>Mm </em>…”</p><p>“I want to see you come,” Aaravos groaned, and all Viren could do was moan helplessly in his arms.</p><p>A thumb smeared the dribbling precum at his tip, pulling his cock in a long hard stroke.</p><p>“<em>Ah </em>-”</p><p>“<em>Yes </em>,” hissed the elf, “Come undone for me.”</p><p>Viren didn’t know how to convey to Aaravos that he was already undone for him.</p><p>“I love you,” whispered the elf, directly into Viren’s ear, and the mage came even as he turned around in confusion.</p><p>“I love you,” Aaravos repeated joining their lips in a kiss. Viren moaned into it, breathing his own admittance between kisses.</p><p>“I love you too… I love you too… I love you too…”</p><p>~</p><p>The world seemed to fall out from beneath him and Viren pried his eyes open with a start. Aaravos was sitting in front of him, face blank as he watched the mage awaken. They were in bed now, the soft glow of Aaravos’ stars the only light.</p><p>“I- What? Where?’</p><p>The mage sat up, realizing that Aaravos must have moved them back from the orchard.</p><p>The elf’s gaze dropped down to look at the wet spot in Viren’s pants. The mage blushed, the details of the dream rapidly rehashing in his memory. </p><p>The elf’s face still remained focused on the evidence of Viren’s shame, voice pointedly neutral as he spoke, “You fell asleep when we were sitting by the fire. I carried you back here while you were… dreaming.”</p><p>Viren was flustered, no doubt, but Aaravos was acting even stranger. The last time this had happened the elf had seemed, at the very least, aroused, by the thought that Viren had sexual dreams about him. Perhaps he had grown tired of them, or maybe just grown tired of Viren in general?</p><p>“I- I’m sorry,” the mage whispered and Aaravos’ eyes lifted back up to him. The same passive expression remained even as nodded a little tensely.</p><p>Viren paled as realization finally struck him. He told him he’d loved him. He’d dreamt about more than just carnal pleasure, he’d dreamt about <em> romance </em>.</p><p>“Aaravos, I-” </p><p>The elf stood up. “I’ll leave you alone to tend to your feelings.”</p><p>Viren winced at the blatant rejection. He didn’t love Aaravos, he couldn’t, but for some reason it still made bile rise in his throat when Aaravos left. Viren clamped a palm over his mouth forcing himself to calm down. This was okay, this was manageable. He just needed to go outside and explain himself. What was he supposed to explain, though?</p><p>The mage shook his head, forcing himself to walk outside. Aaravos was sitting on the floor, shoulders tense and hands clenched into fists.</p><p>“Aaravos… I… I don’t love you.”</p><p>The words were simple and hardly explained anything, but hopefully they were enough. Hopefully, Aaravos would just believe him and they could move on from this.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” came the elf’s soft response.</p><p>For some reason that hurt worse than Aaravos rejecting him, but Viren swallowed down those feelings moving to sit beside the elf.</p><p>“Right. So, we’re- we’re okay, right?”</p><p>The elf abruptly pushed him to the floor, devouring Viren’s mouth in a kiss.</p><p>“You <em> need </em> me,” the elf growled. As always, that rich baritone sent hot arousal crawling up Viren’s spine.</p><p>“Aaravos-”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who you love, because who you need<em> is me </em>.”</p><p>The elf dragged off Viren’s stained pants, incinerating the offending fabric with a flash of pretentious Sun magic. He then conjured a mirror, bending Viren over in front of it.</p><p>Viren had not gotten a chance to look at his reflection in a long time, and while he looked expectedly wretched, all bruised and sickly with hair growing slightly too long, he also looked rightfully owned by Aaravos. Deep hickeys could be found starting from just below his ears and reaching all the way to his chest.</p><p>“It’s a shame you can’t see the ones decorating your thighs,” Aaravos said, voice sharp and dangerous, as he added another mark to the mage’s throat. Viren moaned even as he visibly flushed redder.</p><p>The elf moved down Viren’s back, one arm wrapped around Viren’s waist and helping keep the weight off his bad knee. Teeth dug painfully into the flesh of Viren’s ass.</p><p>“Tell me to stop,” the elf whispered, a soft tongue soothing the flesh.</p><p>“Aaravos, what-?”</p><p>“Tell me,” the elf said harsher, a rune being pressed into Viren’s skin. Viren choked on his breath as warm slick filled him.</p><p>Their gazes met in the mirror as the mage felt Aaravos cock press against his hole. A wave of fear shot through Viren, this was going to tear him open, Aaravos was certainly well accommodated and Viren hadn’t been penetrated by anything more than a few bashful fingers. Not to mention the last time he had done that had been years ago.</p><p>“Tell me,” Aaravos all but growled at him, anger burning in his eyes. Viren clenched his eyes shut and tried his best to relax his muscles. What was a little pain in exchange for keeping Aaravos with him?</p><p>Four-fingered hands spread him open and Aaravos let out some Draconic curse before warm wetness penetrated Viren. The mage opened his eyes confused only to be met with the sight of Aaravos’ face buried in places he never would have even imagined.</p><p>The elf’s tongue moved aggressively rubbing up against a particularly sensitive spot in Viren almost immediately. The mage keened as his arms gave out. Aaravos maneuvered him around to rest on his back, somehow not faltering in pace in the slightest.</p><p>“<em>Aaravos </em>,” Viren moaned, breath laboured and body overwhelmed. This was depraved, a thought that only worked to make Viren’s forgotten cock leak.</p><p>Beyond just feeling that tongue stroke him, Viren could hear it. The wetness of Aaravos’ tongue, which had just started violently thrusting in and out of him.</p><p>“<em>Ah- Oh, mmm… Mm </em>…”</p><p>A hand roved over Viren’s chest and the mage grabbed it, their fingers tentatively interlacing. The grasp grounded him, keeping Viren to the Earth and without which the mage felt like he would have surely gone insane.</p><p>The mage’s other hand fisted into the grass, thighs starting to slightly tremble. A warm hand soothed over one even as Aaravos tongue worked him apart with diligent determination.</p><p>“<em>Aara! O-oh I… ah </em>~” The mage’s cock was pouring precum onto his belly and Viren’s whole body felt like it was lit on fire. He could feel tears leaking out of his eyes.</p><p>“<em>I-I </em>   I can’t, <em> oh mm, </em> i-it’s too mu- <em> ah </em>~” With a hot lick over his rim, Aaravos pulled away to lean down over Viren, their eyes meeting. </p><p>They lay there like that for what seemed like an eternity, Aaravos just watching Viren twitch and whimper, before the elf shifted them such that Viren was placed in his lap facing the mirror. The Archmage spread Viren’s cheeks, teasingly rolling his hips and letting his erection rub against Viren’s hole. Viren wanted to look away from the sight of his own debauched form, moaning helpless and dripping precum. Aaravos held his gaze in the mirror, however, and even teary-eyed as he was Viren couldn’t look away.</p><p>“Stars, you respond like a virgin.”</p><p>Viren clenched his eyes shut.</p><p>“I- I have t-two children.”</p><p>“Hm. Look at yourself.”</p><p>Viren felt Aaravos’ magic rush through him, a hand curling around his cock. The mage whined when it sat there stationary. He forced his eyes open and Aaravos finally gave a rough stroke.</p><p>“<em>Oh </em>…”</p><p>“Perhaps not here.”</p><p>The elf let his hand slide down to spread his cheeks.</p><p>“But here?”</p><p>An elegant finger traced Viren’s twitching rim, so close to slipping in but never doing so.</p><p>Viren whined, nodding helplessly. Aaravos groaned, the elf’s cock twitching against him. The mage reached down to stroke himself to completion, but a firm grip on his hand detained him.</p><p>“I want you to come, Viren.” The mage shuddered at the memory of the same words uttered in that same baritone in his dream.</p><p>“<em>A-Aara </em>-”</p><p>“Be a good boy and come for me Viren.”</p><p>“<em>Mm… ah </em>~”</p><p>“Please,” Aaravos rumbled.</p><p>And with that Viren came completely untouched, cock straining to meet the elf’s command.</p><p>“<em>Oh… Aaravos, ah </em>!”</p><p>A spell washed over him before Viren had completely settled cleaning him from the inside out. Aaravos stood up.</p><p>“I don’t love you either,” the elf said, brushing grass off his robes, “Don’t die while I’m gone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Let me know what you thought in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Recompilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~SMUT~<br/>Not much though</p><p>Aaravos and Viren reconcile and make a discovery we all probably saw coming</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello,<br/>Hope you are all doing well. In this chapter Viren and Aaravos undo some of the damage from the last chapter and there is some magic.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaravos knew that Viren was a helplessly devoted man. That it was beyond his control who he loved, who he dreamt of, what he dreamt of. Aaravos had even seen Viren dream about past lovers, moan about <em> Harrow </em> and how much he <em> loved him </em> . But to have it happen now, to have Viren whimper declarations of love in his sleep while still encased in Aaravos’ arms. To have it happen now when it felt like so much had happened, so much had changed between them. To know that even now, when he was <em> all </em> Viren had, the mage’s heart still belonged to a dead man… Aaravos didn’t know if he wanted to cry or set Elarion on fire.</p><p>Aaravos knew he didn’t love Viren. How could he? Aaravos had used him, manipulated Viren into serving his own needs. How could that be love?</p><p>After all, Aaravos had loved Ziard all those years before and he had never felt this frustration before. Everything hadn’t seemed like such a hardship. He hadn’t been plagued with hopeless want and confusion and… anger. Why was he so angry? How could that be love?</p><p>He had left the mage just after their tryst, cock still hard and weeping. With a quick illusioning rune, Aaravos sat down by a fallen tree wrapping a palm around himself.</p><p>It hurt. It hurt to own Viren, body and soul, and still have him belong to someone else. To see Viren wake up from that dream and be unable to meet Aaravos’ eyes and to <em>apologize</em>. Apologize like there was nothing he could do about it. Like it wasn’t him choosing a deceased man who had humiliated him over Aaravos. Aaravos who, albeit with little other option, had alleged himself to Viren and only Viren.</p><p>Or perhaps he hadn’t dreamed of Harrow. Perhaps he’d dreamt of his <em> wife </em> and their tender <em> love making </em>. Their happy little family and their perfect finite mortal lives.</p><p>Aaravos’ vision blurred, tears finally slipping out of him. This was unseemly. Viren himself had mentioned himself that he was nothing more than a passing breeze against Aaravos’ mountain. A few measly decades at best.</p><p>He could hear shuffling as his orgasm approached. The elf clamped a hand over his mouth as Viren came into view. The man looked strangely vulnerable, unclothed and fumbling in the dark. Aaravos knew he couldn’t see him, but he could feel his pulse quicken nonetheless. The sharp newness of not being alone anymore still throwing him off-balance.</p><p>Of course the stars would have it that Viren tripped just a few meters before Aaravos, body collapsing to the ground. The elf winced at the sight, the mage’s knees and palms no doubt scraped. He waited for Viren to get up and move on with his search, but Viren just stayed there hunched over.</p><p>“Aaravos,” the mage called out, voice still raspy from earlier. When no response came he started sobbing into the dirt, fingers clenching around fallen leaves.</p><p>It was almost comforting, like they were crying together. With that thought Aaravos came, hot tears dripping down his chin.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Viren whispered, “I didn’t mean it. Forgive me, <em> please </em>.”</p><p><em> Stars </em> , what was he doing? Who cared who Viren loved, he <em> chose </em> Aaravos. He gave up everything for Aaravos. And now, what was Aaravos doing more than act like a petulant child?</p><p>He watched the human shake with his sobs and shiver under a cold passing breeze. The elf cleaned himself before dropping the illusion and approaching Viren. The mage snapped around to look at him, his soft lips curling into an apology. Aaravos pressed his thumb over them, silencing him.</p><p>“Viren.”</p><p>The Archmage conjured a blanket kneeling down in front of him. Cupping his cheek the elf leaned forward to kiss him, soft and tender and warm. The mage melted into him and Aaravos didn’t know how he was capable of being angry at the man before. He wrapped the blanket around the human, pulling him into an embrace.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Aaravos whispered into the kiss and he could feel Viren tense. Feel the way Viren wanted to protest and dismiss the elf of his wrongdoings. Aaravos smiled.</p><p>He pulled away to admire Viren, eyes red and puffy. So beautiful.</p><p>“Are you alright?” the mage asked tentatively, a hand coming up to wipe the tears from Aaravos’ cheeks.</p><p>“I suppose I am.”</p><p>He held Viren to him, tucking his chin over soft brown hair and rubbing warmth into his skin. The mage moaned lightly allowing his own arms to wrap around the elf and nuzzling against his neck. Aaravos tried not to let it bother him how resemblent the little moan was to the soft whimpers Viren let out in his sleep earlier that night.</p><p>“I have a request,” the elf whispered.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can we sleep under the stars tonight?”</p><p>He could feel the human smile against him.</p><p>“So long as you’re there to keep me warm.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Grabbing his hand, Aaravos guided Viren to what was once his favorite look out in Elarion, a tall hill that had once seemed out of place amidst the bustle of Elarion.</p><p>Viren was bundled in the blanket Aaravos had conjured, the wind much stronger up here. But when they finally sat down atop the wilting grass, the elf lightly tugged at the fabric.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>Viren let out an exasperated sigh, but the soft smile he reserved for Aaravos spoke much louder. It took a notable amount of self control to not just fuck Viren into daybreak, but there was something Aaravos had been curious about and putting off for far too long.</p><p>Pulling the blanket off of the mage’s body, he admired the goosebumps that started forming. Viren blushed gradually under the devout attention, but made no move to recover himself. Not that Aaravos didn’t notice the way he sucked in his stomach ever so slightly and adjusted his posture. The elf laughed light, unable to resist giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Would you mind dropping the illusion?”</p><p>The mage looked at him curiously, unsure of whether or not to feel aroused. Although, in a way, he was always aroused when Aaravos was around. He let the illusion fall watching with less disgust than usual as black cords wove their way across his skin.</p><p>Aaravos let out a gasp, gaze focused on Viren’s chest. The mage looked down to see what he was looking at.</p><p>Where there had once been tangled black veins and grey flesh there was now a patch of clear skin, untainted by dark magic.</p><p>“How?” the mage asked, perplexed. He ran a finger over the skin, unable to believe his own eyes.</p><p>“<em>Primal magic</em>,” Aaravos whispered in a reverent breath, “You did primal magic!”</p><p>Viren looked at him confused, but Aaravos was already on top of him, devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss.</p><p>“My beautiful, wonderful, talented, brilliant mage,” Aaravos rambled, littering Viren’s body in kisses, “Stars, I- What’s wrong?”</p><p>Viren had flushed a gorgeous scarlet under the praise, but Aaravos noticed the almost guilty look in his eyes.</p><p>“I- I think you might be misunderstanding something. I don’t know what this,” he gestured to his chest, “is, but I have never been able to do primal magic without a primal stone.”</p><p>The elf titled his chin so their gazes could meet.</p><p>“You have,” he insisted, “I was there.”</p><p>“I- What? When?”</p><p>“When I cast the blood replenishment spell. Your body responded by duplicating the spell. Of course at the time, the more pertinent issues of the spell nearly killing you had distracted me, but with hindsight that was primal magic. You can do primal magic.”</p><p>Viren hadn’t allowed himself to dream of such possibilities since he was a young boy just discovering he was a mage for the first time. Didn’t want to hope and dream for the impossible. And yet…</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“The evidence is right before our eyes. Dark magic corrupts the human body because it is the utilization of other creatures’ connection to the arcana. With no connection yourself the energy does not know how to flow properly, causing it to accumulate in your bloodstream and eat away at your body.” Viren winced at the blunt phrasing, <em> eat away at his body </em>.</p><p>“With a connection to the arcana, however,” the elf continued, “your body is able to direct this energy.”</p><p>It was too good to be true, but Aaravos was rarely ever wrong.</p><p>“Why is most of it still there then?”</p><p>“Dark magic draws from a variety of arcana and sometimes has capabilities no arcana are capable of, it is difficult to tell how this works or how primal magic functions in humans. In truth, the only person I have ever known to perform both dark magic and primal magic is myself, and I was born with an inherent connection to at least one arcana.”</p><p>Viren nodded, head dizzy with the new information. Humans could do primal magic. <em> He </em>could do primal magic. Why had there been war for so many centuries? Why hadn’t he uncovered this before?</p><p>“Viren,” Aaravos interrupted his line of thought, placing a hand over his, “Thank you.”</p><p>The mage looked up at him confused.</p><p>“You have fulfilled a dream of mine that I had not allowed myself to even wish for.”</p><p>Viren wanted to say it was the same. That it was he that should be thanking Aaravos, but that was too difficult to articulate effectively into words. So, he reached up to kiss him instead.</p><p>“Can you teach me?” Viren asked tentatively, afraid the elf would say this was a fluke. That it couldn’t be cultivated like a flower but had to emerge unexpectedly like a weed.</p><p>The elf grinned, “I suppose we’ll have to teach each other.”</p><p>Aaravos interlaced their fingers. Viren had never noticed this before but their hands were very similar in size, not accounting for the fact that Aaravos hosted one less finger. The mage had always presumed that the elf’s were slender and delicate, but seeing them against his it was the mere fact that his fingers were unjustly long that made them appear so, width wise they were practically identical to his.</p><p>Aaravos placed a kiss to the back of Viren’s hand, unable to stop smiling.</p><p>“Try and cast something,” the elf urged. Viren almost wanted to refuse, fearful of failing and disappointing, but it was difficult to deny Aaravos when he looked at him so sweetly.</p><p>He raised a shaky hand, embarrassed by how he couldn’t get it to be steady. It was difficult to pick a spell, hard to say what arcana would be the easiest. Aaravos’s hand came up to encase his.</p><p>“Try this one.” He guided Viren’s finger in a circular pattern crossed with two lines. They both gasped as the rune glowed in the air.</p><p>“Parvolus stella,” Aaravos whispered.</p><p>“Parvolus stella.”</p><p>A small light glowed at the end of Viren’s finger before detaching and floating before them. It wasn’t particularly bright, but it was enough to illuminate Aaravos’ face. Enough to prove that this was possible.</p><p>“Aaravos,” Viren said in disbelief.</p><p>“Viren,” the elf responded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Please leave a comment if you had any thoughts or questions or feelings!<br/>Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Beyond Elarion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~NO SMUT~</p><p>Viren and Aaravos finally decide to progress the plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Long time no see. This chapter does not contain smut, but should have some in the next part.<br/>Mostly just fluffy feelings. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The recent discovery of Viren’s primal magic quickly descended to much frustration. The mage was only capable of the most rudimentary Star magic spells and even those were difficult to do without Aaravos’ gentle guidance. Furthermore, the elf shared none of Viren’s aggravation, admiring even the most mundane displays of magic.</p><p>After failing for the fifth time at trying to cast Aspiro, the mage returned to where Aaravos had been sorting herbs.</p><p>“Hungry?” the elf inquired, gesturing to an assortment of strange radish-like vegetables.</p><p>“No thank you,” Viren refused, opting to find some shady area to sit and brood in.</p><p>Aaravos sighed, following Viren and disrupting his self-loathing.</p><p>“Viren.”</p><p>“Aaravos.”</p><p>“You need to eat.” The elf moved to kneel down beside him, hand gently combing through his hair.</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Aaravos gave him a disbelieving look. “You haven’t eaten since yesterday. At this rate you’ll undo all my hardwork in helping you recover.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Aaravos.”</p><p>“Hm, perhaps, but fine isn’t good enough. Are you going to come and eat or do I have to feed you?”</p><p>Viren blushed turning away from the elf.</p><p>“I’m not a child."</p><p>“So you say.”</p><p>Arms crept around Viren’s waist, fingers tracing over the outline of the mage’s ribcage.</p><p>“I did think you rather slender for a nobleman, though your robes did well to hide it. At first I had presumed it was your natural composition, but perhaps this fun little habit of yours has contributed as well?”</p><p>“I- I don’t…”</p><p>But Viren didn’t have any words to rebuke him. Long hours flitting through texts in the library and experimenting in his dungeon had taken precedence over insignificant necessities like eating and sleeping. What time he had left over was better spent looking after his children, tutoring Claudia and nosing around in Crowngaurd business to ensure Soren was doing well.</p><p>He wasn’t blind, he’d noticed the ways his cheeks had sunken and his ribs protruded. It hardly mattered, however, his wife would never return to him and Harrow was more likely to grow to hate him than love him. If he looked sickly beneath his robes, so be it, who other than himself would even see it?</p><p>It was hardly as though he were a sight to behold anyway; nothing like Aaravos. For Aaravos’ sake, though he could at the very least attempt to look less like a living corpse. Especially now when he no longer had the excuse of his duties to Harrow to dismiss his poor health habits.</p><p>“Hush,” Aaravos soothed softly, fingers gently massaging over the soft skin of his belly, lips brushing the shell of his ear.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ll eat something. You’re right; I only have one body after all.”</p><p>“Well, finding you another wouldn’t be too much of a hardship. But yes, I am rather partial to this form of yours,” Aaravos agreed, trailing a hand appreciatively down and letting it settle over his flaccid cock, giving a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Viren moaned softly before pulling away flustered. “You’re insatiable.”</p><p>Aaravos laughed, lacing their fingers together to guide Viren back to where he’d laid out the roots for consumption.</p><p>~</p><p>After an embarrassing half an hour of Aaravos teaching Viren how to peel the roots before devouring them, the elf brushed the grass off his robes and helped Viren to his feet.</p><p>“Grab your things, we’re leaving.”</p><p>“What? Leaving where?”</p><p>“Leaving Elarion.”</p><p>“I- Wait what? Why?”</p><p>Aaravos quirked a brow at him. “Did you intend to remain here forever?”</p><p>“No! I just- This is sudden.”</p><p>The elf shrugged. “We have to head to the Storm Spire and you are well enough to walk now.”</p><p>Viren grabbed the note from Claudia, running his fingers over the few words untouched by blood. </p><p>“Won’t they try to kill us if we return there?” Viren questioned softly.</p><p>Aaravos moved around behind him, peering over his shoulder at the small paper.</p><p>“I will be with you,” the elf promised, placing a warm kiss to the side of Viren’s throat. A four-fingered hand brushed gently over the note and the blood dissipated.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Aaravos smiled, kissing him properly. Something in Viren’s chest ached as warm lips drew away, but he swallowed the feeling down, refusing to succumb to such weakness yet again.</p><p>The elf grabbed his Archmage cloak, throwing it over Viren.</p><p>“In case we run into any elves.”</p><p>“I’m hardly the eye catching one here,” Viren snarked, even as he reveled in the soft warmth of Aaravos’ body heat lingering on the fabric.</p><p>The elf winked at him before a spell fell over his skin and the cosmic quality of his flesh dissipated before the naked eye. He still looked unnaturally beautiful, but was otherwise the spitting image of a Moonshadow elf. A very tall Moonshadow elf who seemed to more so glide than walk, but nothing that would draw attention. Well, not the kind of attention that would get them killed anyway.</p><p>“You look good in my clothing,” Aaravos commented, adjusting the laces of Viren’s tunic.</p><p>“You look good in everything,” Viren more grumbled than complimented. The elf laughed.</p><p>“Thank you, my love.”</p><p>They both froze at the slip of tongue.</p><p>“I- “</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Aaravos. It was an accident,” Viren dismissed marching ahead.</p><p>“Right,” the elf agreed, easily catching up with him. “Just a force of habit I suppose.”</p><p>Aaravos didn’t bother asking himself how that could have possibly been a habit of his. These were problems for another day.</p><p>~</p><p>By around twilight they’d found themselves at the edge of a small town. It seemed almost human in its diverse make up, various types of elves all coalesced in one location. Nothing like it had existed when Aaravos had last traveled through Xadia. They could probably make it to somewhere more suitable for refugees by midnight, but, though the human said nothing, Aaravos noted how Viren had moved to walk behind him so as to hide the limp in his step.</p><p>“We’ll stay here for the night.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>The elf nodded, “As good as you look in my cloak, you’d look even better out of it.”</p><p>Viren flushed, gaze dropping to the floor.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous,” he ground out, “We should keep going and rest somewhere less crowded.”</p><p>“<em>Viren, </em> are you truly going to make me wait longer than I have already?” the elf purred directly into his ear. The mage couldn’t hold back a groan.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Aaravos assured, “I’ll decimate every elf here to protect you if I must.”</p><p>The mage shuddered, the thought of such a massacre shouldn’t be arousing, but just the reminder of how much raw magic radiated through Aaravos sent blood rushing to his cock.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>,” he breathed, fingers clutching onto Aaravos for balance as his knees felt weak.</p><p>~</p><p>They roamed through the bustling town, Viren anxiously keeping his head down and fingers tucked beneath the fabric of Aaravos’ cloak. He awkwardly crashed into Aaravos as the elf abruptly stopped.</p><p>“Wait here,” Aaravos said, voice laced in lust.</p><p>Viren startled, desperate to not have Aaravos leave him here alone. “What? You can’t- Oh.”</p><p>He noted the distinctive red lantern hanging outside of the building Aaravos had already taken off towards. Something churned in his stomach, but Viren swallowed it down, moving to some secluded corner to hide. It made sense that after spending so much time alone, or only having Viren to provide him company, the chance to lay with a prostitute would be highly appealing. Plus, it was hardly as though he could bring Viren with him for that kind of thing.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir!”</p><p>A small child ran up to him and Viren backed himself up to the wall, fingers clenching the fabric of the cloak.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful cloak, where did you get it made.”</p><p>“I- um…”</p><p>“Calia, what have I told you about running off like that and startling strangers?”</p><p>“Sorry mama, but look at how pretty his cloak is.”</p><p>“Hush now. My apologies sir, she’s a bit of a handful.”</p><p>“It’s alright. Mine were as well,” Viren dismissed, heart gradually calming its frantic beating.</p><p>The elf, a Skywing elf from the looks of it eyed him curiously.</p><p>“Are you part human?”</p><p>Viren eyes went wide in panic.</p><p>“I- “</p><p>She laughed mirthfully.</p><p>“Relax, you must be new here. No one cares if you’re part human here, some even find the facial hair appealing.” She gave him a suggestive wink.</p><p>“Right, thank you.”</p><p>“So, do you have any plans for tonight.”</p><p>“I’m, no, I’m not available. I’m waiting for my…” He glanced towards the brothel.</p><p>The woman’s face fell.</p><p>“Your husband?” she questioned.</p><p>“Er, well he’s...”</p><p>“Mine was like that as well,” she sighed, gaze drifting towards the brothel. “They adorn you with pretty gifts and loving words, but then…”</p><p>She dragged a finger over Aaravos cloak.</p><p>“Come with us,” she insisted.</p><p>“No. I’m not interested in- “</p><p>“You don’t need to be. We can just have dinner and- “</p><p>“Can we help you in some way?” came Aaravos’ familiar drawl. It should have been terrifying how he managed to apparate out of thin air, but Viren could only feel relief.</p><p>Aaravos loomed over her, but she held her ground.</p><p>“You must be his husband.”</p><p>Aaravos raised a brow before smiling gracefully.</p><p>“That would be me,” he agreed easily, kissing Viren’s cheek, “How may me and my <em> husband </em> serve you?”</p><p>Viren elbowed him in the stomach.</p><p>“I wanted to know if he would like to come over for dinner?”</p><p>“That sounds delightful, doesn’t it darling?”</p><p>Viren glared at him.</p><p>“No. We have things to do.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be silly. We’d love to-”</p><p>“You should let him decide for himself,” the woman interrupts, grabbing her child’s hand. “Maybe we’ll see you around some other time.”</p><p>“But mama! I want a cloak like that!”</p><p>“Calia- ”</p><p>“It’s no bother,” Aaravos says tapping the little girl's cloak. Stars dispersed themselves across it.</p><p>“Well then, take care,” Aaravos dismissed, guiding Viren away.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re making friends, Viren.”</p><p>“I wasn't, it's your ostentatious attire’s fault. Anyway, you were rather quick.”</p><p>“Couldn’t leave you alone for long, could I?”</p><p>“You could have. I would have understood.”</p><p>“Hm, allow me to rephrase then. I was eager to return to my loving husband.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Viren grumbled, embarrassed.</p><p>“Anything for you, my love,” Aaravos whispered, tucking his own fingers into the cloak to lace with Viren’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Feel free to comment any thoughts, feelings, or questions you had.<br/>Have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Stars Make No Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning ~SMUT~</p><p>Aaravos and Viren enjoy a night together. Basically self-indulgent fluffy smut with maybe a wee bit of angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Long time no see. Hope you are all doing well.<br/>This chapter is mostly just smut, but there is some plot progression at the end.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaravos procured them a room in a small lakeside tavern. It smelled of cedar and seemed well maintained yet uncrowded. Viren didn’t bother asking how Aaravos paid for the stay, following behind him quietly up the torchlit steps.</p><p>The room was cozy but well appointed. The walls were well lit and the furs covering the bed were no doubt taken from some exotic Xadian wildlife.</p><p>“Hypocritical isn’t it? How they pay no mind to killing magical creatures to use as soft blankets, but when humans want to do magic with them it's suddenly a worthy cause to declare war over?”</p><p>Viren nodded lightly, distracted by the fact that there was only one bed and a clear jar of oil next to it.</p><p>Aaravos sat down, gesturing Viren over with his hand. When the illusion that disguised him finally fell so did Viren’s self restraint. He climbed into Aaravos lap, sealing their mouths into a kiss.</p><p>“Eager already are we?” Aaravos commented, stroking Viren through his trousers.</p><p>“So are you,” the human rebuked, rolling his hips down against Aaravos.</p><p>“I’ve been hard for hours,” the elf commented a little breathlessly, hand fisting in overgrown brown hair.</p><p>Viren recalled how quickly Aaravos had finished at the brothel, hardly enough time for a satisfying visit by any measure.</p><p>“You can go back to the brothel if you’d like,” he offered, even as he kissed down Aaravos throat, “I can wait here.”</p><p>“Back to the brothel? I got everything I needed from there.” He gave Viren a wink, pulling out a flask of opalescent gel.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Aaravos adjusted Viren so he was laying on his back, the elf straddling him.</p><p>“A little something only sold in certain <em> markets</em>. I could tell you what it is or… <em> I could show you </em>.”</p><p>Viren moaned at the insinuation. “Show me, please show me.”</p><p>Aaravos smiled, pulling off Viren’s pants. The mage’s cock twitched in the open air and Aaravos gave it a kiss before descending further down to his legs. Viren gave a confused moan, looking down to where Aaravos was dragging his tongue over Viren’s scarred flesh.</p><p>“Aara, don’t- <em> Mm </em>.”</p><p>Gentle kneading eased soreness from hours of walking, but the sheer sight of Aaravos’ gorgeous face next to arguably the most wretched looking part of Viren’s body was enough to make him pull away. He dragged Aaravos back into a kiss, pulling a blanket over the inflamed flesh.</p><p>“<em>Viren </em> ,” the elf moaned, drawing away from the kiss, “Let me show you, <em> please </em>.”</p><p>There was that word again, chipping away at Viren’s control. He allowed Aaravos to pull back the fabric again, blue fingers dancing over his flesh.</p><p>The elf pulled out the stopper on the flask, pouring some of the viscous liquid onto his leg. It tingled a bit, maybe even burned, but it wasn’t until Aaravos rubbed it into him that he understood why a brothel would sell such a thing.</p><p>“<em>A</em><em>-Aaravos </em> … Ngh, <em> mmm </em>…”</p><p>“Feel good?” the elf purred, fingers easing the tension out of aching muscles.</p><p>Viren’s cock strained at whatever the gel was doing to him, hot pulses of almost electric pleasure running through him from his leg. Viren fell back onto the bed, eyes falling shut.</p><p>“So good, Aara,<em> so good! </em>” he choked out.</p><p>The elf hummed, bending over to taste Viren’s cock. The mage whimpered, fingers fisting in the bedding. Aaravos didn’t suck him off, merely lapping up the precum each time Viren’s cock hopelessly spurted out more. Somehow that was more arousing than if he had just taken him into his mouth.</p><p>When Viren’s whole leg felt boneless, Aaravos fingers wandered upward. They pulled off from him briefly and Viren whimpered at the loss, though his cock throbbed at the sound of fingers dipping into the gel.</p><p>“Viren, look at me.” The mage complied, opening his eyes. Aaravos was hovering over him now, pupils blown out in lust and a certain flush to his face and twinkle to his stars. When had he taken off his clothes?</p><p>The elf leaned down to kiss him and Viren deepened the kiss, tasting the salt of his own essence. The mage brought his hands to tangle in the elf’s long hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Just then a slick hand came to wrap around Viren’s cock and Aaravos swallowed Viren’s scream of pleasure.</p><p>Overwhelmed, the mage pulled away, Aaravos easily dipping down to suck on the side of his throat.</p><p>“<em>Aara… Oh, I- Please, Aaravos, ah! Mmm… </em>” Viren didn’t know what he was begging for, but Aaravos moaned against his throat picking up speed.</p><p>“<em>Stars </em> , how can you be so <em> intoxicating </em>?” The last word left Aaravos as a growl and Viren shuddered, unable to compose himself enough to rebuke the words. He dragged nails harshly across the elf’s back but Aaravos only moaned wantonly in response.</p><p>“Viren…”</p><p>A thumb dragged over his slit and Viren could feel himself tremble, a buzzing roving through his body starting from his cock. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, could only feel the heat of Aaravos’ hand on his cock and breath on his throat. Distantly he could hear Aaravos moaning against him but his brain had a hard time computing anything beyond the scope of his own pleasure.</p><p>Warm liquid splashed onto his balls, dripping down his spread legs and between his cheeks, and then he came. The sensation was so intense a part of Viren was worried that he’d broken something in himself, the majority, however, relished the onslaught of wave after wave of hot satisfaction devouring him. Aaravos devouring him.</p><p>When his brain returned to some usable amount of functionality, Aaravos was a heavy weight on his chest panting heavily. Long white hair was skewed across his face and Viren inhaled the soft scent of jasmine.</p><p>“Did you…?” Viren’s voice was coarse and it almost hurt to talk, but he wanted to know. </p><p>Aaravos looked up at him, skin flushing and a delectable bashfulness crossed his expression as he slowly pulled away. Viren looked down to find Aaravos cock flaccid and resting against his ass, cum painting a pretty picture. Viren reached down to spread his cheeks, hazy memories from his own orgasm reminding him of the hot liquid that had slid down there.</p><p>“Quite a mess you’ve made here, hm?” Viren rumbled, relishing in the way Aaravos bit his lip, unable to draw his eyes away from his cum laced over Viren's twitching hole.</p><p>“I- sorry, I did not  intend to finish so… abruptly.”</p><p>“Do you often come untouched?”</p><p>Aaravos whimpered so softly Viren might have missed had he not been listening for it. The response came out a whisper, as though the answer frightened Aaravos.</p><p>“Only with you.”</p><p>Viren moaned, pulling Aaravos in for a kiss. The elf was for once in his life timid, weary. </p><p>“Can I touch you?” The request was whispered against his lips. The sadistic part of Viren wanted to tell Aaravos that he already was, that he already had. The more compassionate side of him, the side that made his heart stutter when Aaravos smiled at him, took the elf’s shaky hands in his own and guided them down to his entrance.</p><p>Aaravos let his fingers wipe the ejaculate from Viren, pressing a finger over Viren’s hole which clenched over nothing, hungry. Neither of them were hard again yet but at this rate it wouldn’t take much.</p><p>“Fuck me, Aaravos.”</p><p>The moan that came out the elf was broken, almost pained. Still he shook his head.</p><p>“I can't, I'm too… I won’t last, I- “</p><p>“Shh,” Viren soothed, kissing the elf’s ear and cheek. “It’s okay, Aaravos."</p><p>When the mage pulled away, the elf was crying. He was still beautiful, tragically so. It occurred to Viren that Aaravos would probably be beautiful even in death and a wave of gratitude passed through him that he wouldn’t live to see that day.</p><p>“What do you want Aara?”</p><p>“You,” came the immediate response.</p><p>“You can have me.”</p><p>The elf shook his head, burying his face in Viren’s shoulder, careful with the placement of his horns.</p><p>“Not like I want to.”</p><p>Viren ran his hands over the elf’s bare back, rubbing broad circles.</p><p>“Is this not what you want?”</p><p>“I want more,” came a broken sob.</p><p>“More? I don’t understand, you can have all of me.”</p><p>The elf laughed, a sad masochistic thing.</p><p>“That you don’t understand is proof enough that I <em> can’t </em>.”</p><p>“Aaravos can you please just explain what you’re talking about?”</p><p>He shook his head, shifting to rest his forehead against Viren’s.</p><p>“I’ve just… come to a realization.”</p><p>And they were kissing again, Aaravos detaining Viren from pulling away. When they both finally relaxed completely into the act, they fell onto the bed. Viren brushed hair from Aaravos’ eyes, gaze inquisitive, concerned. And didn’t that just claw at Aaravos from the inside?</p><p>“Tell me a story,” he asked, desperate.</p><p>“What about?”</p><p>“Anything. Your childhood.”</p><p>“There’s nothing remarkable to recount there, but I’ll try my best.”</p><p>Aaravos nodded, pulling him closer so their noses were barely touching, and let his eyes fall shut.</p><p>It was somewhat uncomfortable talking about his childhood to such an ancient creature. His magic-less, impoverished, pathetically <em> mortal </em> childhood to someone like Aaravos, whose very existence was synonymous to wonder.</p><p>At the same time, however, telling these things to Aaravos felt no more unnatural than simply thinking them to himself. Perhaps it was the blood bond, or perhaps that was just another whimsical quality of Aaravos’.</p><p>Just when Viren had presumed Aaravos had fallen asleep, the elf spoke.</p><p>“So neither of your parents were mages?”</p><p>The mage shook his head, then realized Aaravos’ eyes were closed and gave a small no.</p><p>“My mother was a stable maid and my father died early on so I have no recollection of him, but as far as I know I’m the first mage in my family.”</p><p>Aaravos opened his eyes now, evidently confused.</p><p>“Where did you get your staff from then?”</p><p>“It was a gift from the late King for my birthday. It’s a Katolis heirloom.”</p><p>“Oh, I had thought…“</p><p>“Thought what?”</p><p>“Nevermind it’s not important now. You and the King must have been close friends for him to have given such a gift to the son of the stable maid.”</p><p>“I had thought so as well, but Harrow is- was just extravagantly generous like that. It was deluded of me to ever consider I meant more to him than any other servant in the palace.”</p><p>“Servant? You were High Mage, were you not?”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>A look of frustration passed across Aaravos’ expression. “Kingship much better suits you.”</p><p>Viren smiled. “I’m afraid you are alone in that belief.”</p><p>“Do you not believe it yourself?”</p><p>“Do I look like a King, Aaravos? I’m a living corpse, incompetent of even being a proper servant. It’s a wonder you’ve even put up with me this long.”</p><p>“Put up with? Viren, the Stars make no mistakes.”</p><p>Viren huffed. “Don’t give me this fate and destiny nonsense.”</p><p>Aaravos laughed, “It’s a wonder you have any connection to the Star arcanum with that attitude.”</p><p>Viren shoved at his chest.</p><p>“The only thing I have a connection to is you.”</p><p>“That is more than I could ask for,” Aaravos said softly, pulling Viren into an embrace, “More breathtaking than any arcanum or spell ever crafted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Feel free to say something to me in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>